


Just This One Time

by EdnaRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaRose/pseuds/EdnaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor run into some unexpected trouble while on a recon mission for Torchwood. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This One Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "I Bring Life Project" on Tumblr in 2013.

It really wasn’t her fault, but he wouldn’t admit to it. Not now, at least. Maybe, after the few days the Torchwood medic had predicted were up, then he’d apologize and let her know he didn’t blame her. But until then, and until she quit her giggling and snickering, and generally taking the mickey out of him. 

It wasn’t even his own fault— not really. They’d been on a recon mission for Pete and Jake, who’d hurt themselves the previous day. So he and Rose had decided to take it. It was easy enough, no danger in sight. They’d just gather the information they needed from the soil around the crash-site, drop it off at the lab, and head out for Puerto Vallarta, where he’d persuaded Rose was the perfect spot to relax and just have the sort of fun he knew she was missing.

However, there had been danger, which really shouldn’t have surprised either of them since Danger followed the Doctor even into this universe. So when they’d arrived at the site, and gathered their samples, the Doctor had stepped a bit to far to the left.

He’d written later, on fifty-cent white board, that there was no way he could have sensed that the ground there was only a projection from the spaceship.

He’d fallen straight through, yelping as he’d barely caught hold of a shrub sticking out of the dirt and hanging on for dear life.

"ROSE," he yelled, hoping she could hear him. "ROOSE!"

It was five minutes of yelling for her later, that he saw a single-file line of heavily armed mammal-like creatures about the size of a small cat. Bi-pedal, large eyes, and seven little clawed fingers on each hand, the Doctor identified them as the Uri from the planet of Oija. 

"State your intent, sir," stated the tallest of the group, barely a foot tall, but still the tallest.

"I," he stuttered, puzzled over the military behavior of a people usually peaceful, if not a bit primitive. "I— I intend to call my wife to help me over this cliff that you’ve trapped me in!"

"Sir," the furry creature responded,"we have not captured you, sir. You have fallen into the extra hype-drive simulator."

"I don’t care what it is," the Doctor rolled his eyes— he  had in fact figured out what he’d stepped in. He didn’t need it reiterated to him from such a small critter. "ROSE," he called for her again.

"Sir, you will be silent if we are to help you. Your Rose cannot hear you." After dispatching a couple of his men to find her, the commander turned back to the Doctor. "Be still," he shouted at the Doctor who was about to shout again, and pointed his gun at the Doctor’s throat.

It was when he tried to call her again that he realized he couldn’t. In fact, when he focused on the Uri to aske what he’d done, he found he couldn’t actually speak at all.

"Your Rose is on her way, now," the Uri said simply. "I will need you to release this harmless embryophyte."

The Doctor’s eyes widened at the command, and only held on tighter to the shrub.

"Your fall will not be a long one. And we have anti-gravity stabilizers activated for your convenience."

When he looked up, he saw Rose run to the edge of the cliff and look down to see him hanging on for dear life. “Doctor,” she yelled, trying to hide a smirk at the state she found him in.

"Your husband cannot speak, ma’am," the Uri in command informed her. "I have deactivated his ‘voice-box,’" he mimed air quotes, "for my own convenience."

She couldn’t help it. She giggled a bit. 

"I see," came her response. Reconstructing her face to not betray any amusement, she continued. "Doctor, it’s not as far as it looks. It’s only about, oh, six feet. You can do it."

He looked back down, and then back at her; his eyes shone with embarrassment as he slowly released the shrub and landed. 

Aware that he couldn’t see or hear her, she released a storm of giggles that the Uri all joined in. The small, furry creatures rolling on their backs, and some holding onto her pants leg as they laughed up a storm. Until the Doctor found his way back up.

"Troops," their commander barked. "Attention!" They sobered quickly, and Rose herself tried to wipe away her tears of laughter as she thanked them and promised to return the next day with a mechanic who would help them on their way.

"Come on, Doctor," She pried, smiling up at him with a grin. "It’s not so very bad, is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, and blatantly pouted at her continued amusement. 

"Owen says you should," and she cleared her throat in an impression of Owen, "Regain your god-forsaken gob’ in only a matter of days. Hours even," she exclaimed.

However, his sulk continued. He pouted all the way onto the airplane that would take them on their well-deserved vacation. Rose was talking enough for the both of them, laughing at his face whenever she asked him a question that he did want to answer but couldn’t.

"You know," she finally said, after laughing and chattering for a couple hours non-stop, "I think this is the most I’ve ever said to you in one go."

He looked at her—- really looked at her face and smiled. She grinned back and settled into his outstretched arm, snuggling in tightly.

"I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself," he whispered into her hair. She jumped up frantically, eyes wide and asked,

"When?"

"Oh, about, five hours ago?" His head was tilted to the side, eyes piercing hers.

"But why," she wondered.

"I haven’t heard you laugh like that in ages. It was beautiful."

Blushing, she kissed his cheek and settled back into his arm. “You tool,” she muttered.

He held her tightly and closed his eyes as the flight continued.


End file.
